Tres minutos en silencio
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Faith y Cordy se encuentran en Sunnydale y tendrán que compartir autobús hasta L.A.


Este fic es una traducción, el original lo escribió "RalSt" y yo solo lo he traducido

**Tres minutos en silencio**

Cordelia estaba aburrida. Había decidido volver a Sunnydale por un capricho, pensando en su viejo hogar, comparada con su vida en Los Angeles parecía una decision más agradable. Los dos lugares tenían una cosa en común, los demonios, vampiros y otros elementos desagradables. Aparte de que eran polos opuestos, Los Ángeles era un lugar interesante, tenia ofertas, una reputación ganada o perdida y al mismo tiempo que la corriente subterránea de algo a punto de ocurrir. Sunnydale estaba simplemente muerto, o como máximo con muertos vivientes, y que estaba conduciendo a Cordelia al aburrimiento. "¿Cómo diablos aguante en este lugar durante tanto tiempo?" Ella se quejó, de camino a la estación de autobuses.

"Es un montón de mierda, ¿no crees?." Dijo una voz a la derecha de Cordelia, obligando a la ex animadora a girarse en una actitud defensiva, con un crucifijo siempre presente delante de ella. "Guarda eso C, podrias meterse- lo a alguien en el ojo." La voz era femenina y divertida definitivamente.

"Faith!" solto con irritación antes de girarse lejos de la voz y en dirección a la estación de autobuses.

Faith se puso a caminar siguiendo a la otra mujer, con los ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Cordelia con interés. "Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí C?"

Cordelia siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar a la cazadora, a pesar de que ella tenia curiosidad en saber que hacia Faith en Sunnydale cuando debería estar en una celda de la prisión en Los Angeles.

"No podias estar lejos de la Boca del Infierno? soltó Faith. "O tal vez has venido a ver a tu ex, Xander." Todavía no había reacción por parte de Cordelia y en su actual estado de ánimo estaba empezando a cabrear a la cazadora.

"Cierra la boca!" Cordelia le gritó, con la mano directa a la cara de Faith, solo que no llego a su destino y quedó atrapada en un agarre.

"Nerviosa por lo que he dicho?" Faith continuó, utilizando su control sobre el brazo de Cordelia estando la otra chica más cerca de ella, con sus caras a centímetros. "Tal vez intentando que alguien te haga sentir bien?"

"No todos somos como tú." Cordelia escupió, mientras que hacia un intento inútil por librarse del agarre. "No todo el mundo le gusta que le utilice toda la ciudad."

Faith soltó el brazo de Cordelia y dio un paso atrás. "Nadie me utiliza Cordelia". Ella le susurró con voz profunda y con furia. "Yo los uso, ¿entiendes?"

La respuesta sarcástica murió en los labios de Cordelia cuando miró a los ojos fríos y distantes de Faith. " -De acuerdo Faith, lo que tu digas. "

"Bien". Después de unos momentos tensos continuó. "Así que C, que es lo que realmente haces aquí?"

Cordelia suspiro al darse cuenta de la cazadora no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo. "Sólo necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, pensé que el volver aquí me lo proporcionaría".

"Y lo tienes?"

-No lo sé, tal vez. " Cordelia admitió, sintiéndose estúpida. "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Me he escapado de la cárcel y necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme." Faith dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Cordelia sólo se detuvo y se quedó mirándola, los informes que había recibido de Sauce la última vez que Faith estuvo en Sunnydale no eran agradables y se preguntaba qué caos podía haber causado en este momento. "¿Qué has hecho que?" No era sutil, pero tampoco lo era Cordelia.

"Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre." dijo la cazadora antes de caminar en dirección a la estación de autobuses.

Dudaba si seguir o no, pero Cordelia miró a la figura que se iba por unos momentos, en su cabeza solo podía ver lo bien que estaba Faith con sus jeans negros y ajustados y de golpe reacciono. "Espera."

"Por ti reina C, lo que quieras." Contesto Faith con un guiño mientras esperaba a la otra chica.

"Bueno, ¿me cuentas que es lo que realmente has venido a hacer aquí?" Cordelia dudaba, mientras que al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué no iba al teléfono más cercano y llamaba a Buffy para que viniera a por la otra cazadora.

Faith lo pensó por un momento, ella estaba disfrutando jugando con Cordelia y no vio ningún daño en que se prolongarlo un poco. "¿Qué gano yo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cordelia olía una trampa, pero ella no estaba segura.

"Quiero decir que gano si te lo digo?"

La frente surcada de Cordelia, no era estúpida sabia a donde llegaba la conversación, esto no era una demostración de juego, "No ganas nada".

-Entonces, ¿por qué te lo tendría que contar? " Faith sonrió mas al ver la molestia en el rostro de Cordelia.

"¿Y por qué no? No es más que una simple pregunta." Cuanto más se metía con ella, Cordelia mas quería oír la respuesta y se molestaba porque Faith se dio cuenta.

-No, lo siento. " Faith dijo a la ligera. "Si no gano nada, no cuento nada."

"¡Muy bien!" Cordelia soltó de golpe, Faith alegremente llegó su lado. Entonces, justo cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses se pararon y con una mirada se giro hacia Faith. -Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? "

"A ver, déjame pensar." Faith una vez más comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de autobuses, haciendo ver que pensaba, cuando en verdad ya sabía exactamente lo que quería, ella sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguirlo. "Yo quiero que te estés quieta y en silencio durante tres minutos." Faith contestó por fin.

"Tres minutos? Eso no es un problema, como sino pudiera estar callada." Cordelia dejó de hablar durante un segundo para analizar adecuadamente la solicitud. "¿Estás tratando de decir que hablo demasiado?" Exigió.

« No ».

-" Ah, bueno ". Cordelia no podía ver ningún daño al estar de acuerdo a la demanda de Faith. "Está bien, acepto, voy a estar quieta y en silencio durante tres minutos, tu los cuentas."

-Todavía no C, el tiempo comienza cuando yo lo diga, no antes. " Al entrar en la estación de autobuses Faith se dirigió a uno de los bancos sin ocupantes y acariciando al espacio junto a ella esperó a que Cordelia se sentase. "Entonces, ¿quieres saber porqué estoy aquí o no?"

"Claro." Cordelia se quejó.

* * *

"Bueno, yo estaba en la cárcel, cuando B supo de una profecía sobre la necesidad de que hubiesen dos cazadoras para luchar contra el gran mal. Así que ella junto con la pelirroja se metieron en los ordenadores de la cárcel para hacer que me trasladasen, así que aproveche para escaparme, pero debido a más manipulaciones de la pelirroja, no saben que me he ido. " En esto que Faith le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

"Así que Willow y Buffy te sacaron de la cárcel." Cordelia lo resumió en un intento de desinflar el ego de Faith. "Y luego que?"

-Entonces, llegue aquí, tuvimos la gran pelea, matamos al demonio y de pronto estoy libre para las necesidades de nuevo, así que voy de regreso a Los Ángeles y mi confortable celda. " Faith termino de contar y al ver el ceño fruncido de Cordelia agregó. "Todos los Scoobies están vivos y bien, hasta logré tener una conversación civilizada con la pelirroja por un minuto o dos."

-Y realmente vas a volver a la cárcel? " Esa parte parecía totalmente descabellada para Cordelia.

Faith se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? No hay nada aquí para mí, además de que sólo me quedan cinco meses para salir y ser libre sin tener que mirar por encima del hombro cada cinco minutos".

"Vamos C, nuestro autobús sale en cinco minutos así que será mejor comprar los billetes." Faith empezó a jalar a Cordelia hacia la taquilla, hasta que termino de pie detrás de ella en la cola, dejando caer las manos por casualidad a descansar en las caderas de Cordelia.

Cordelia podía sentir las manos de Faith asentarse en la curva de sus caderas, el calor del contacto se sentía bien, incluso mientras su mente gritaba que era Faith y que debía quitar esas manos de allí. No lo hizo. Con Faith cualquier tipo de contacto podría ser visto como sexual, eso era el tipo de chica que era y, si eran imaginaciones Cordelia no estaba segura. Caminando por Sunnydale había llegado a casa para ver la soledad de su existencia, Ángel y Wesley eran buenos amigos, pero incluso con su amistad a veces sentía como si algo importante faltase en su vida. Ella no se estaba engañando a sí misma con Faith había algo, con su contacto ya no se sentía sola.

Mientras Cordelia compraba los billetes Faith se acerco mas, su cuerpo rozando el de la otra mujer, los labios cerca del pelo de la morena. La rigidez que Faith había previsto por parte de C, no llegó, en todo caso Cordelia parecía moverse de nuevo hacia ella, girando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el cálido aliento. Con poco esfuerzo Faith podría besar el delicado cuello y el sabor de la piel sin defectos que había atraído muchos chicos de secundaria, sólo para ser rechazados. Ella podría hacerla vivir muchas fantasías con un solo roce de sus labios. Pero ella no lo hizo.

La cabeza de Cordelia se giro un poco, lo que llevó al corazón de Faith a acelerarse por la anticipación de un beso. "-Es tu turno ". Cordelia informo "¿tienes suficiente dinero?"

Faith parpadeó, con la boca seca de repente: "Yo, sí, tranquila C." Bajando los ojos y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el dinero que Giles le había dado para el viaje. Fuera de su visión periférica que podía ver a Cordelia caminar en la dirección a su terminal de autobuses, los movimientos sensuales suficiente para atraer a todo lo que la mirara, al igual que ella recordaba. Faith se maldijo por actuar como una idiota enamorada, lo único que quería era un pedazo de falda, pero no el romance del siglo, tenia señales de que en realidad podría tener algo con Cordelia.

Cordelia levantó la vista cuando se acercó Faith, la cazadora tenía un ceño fruncido, los puños apretados a los costados. "¿Qué pasa?" Mirando hacia atrás Cordelia tratado de averiguar lo que había puesto así a Faith los tres minutos que habían estado separadas, pero no había señal de los vampiros, los demonios o los policías.

"Nada."

* * *

Trabajar para un vampiro melancólico había enseñado a Cordelia mucho, una de esas cosas fueron las preguntas que no tenían sentido. "Podemos subir al autobús en cinco minutos por lo que me a dicho el conductor".

Faith miró hacia donde se encontraba el conductor

"Él es el conductor?" Con una expresión de puro terror. "¿Has visto cómo se está sosteniendo el cigarrillo? Sus manos tiemblan tanto que se le a caído dos veces."

"No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad Cordy?" una sonrisa le salio a Faith que se estaba divirtiendo con el temor de Cordelia.

De pie Cordelia miró a Faith, llos sentimientos confundidos sobre la cazadora desaparecieron por la ira. "Tendría que ser una idiota sin cerebro si no tuviera miedo a que ese decrépito nos lleve a través del estado en una máquina de muerte de diez toneladas."

Faith se rió entre dientes, ganándose otra mirada dura de Cordelia. "-Bueno, entonces creo que tendrás que esperar cuatro horas hasta que salga el próximo autobús? "

"Cuatro horas?" Moviendo la cabeza Cordelia y se dirigió a la taquilla principal.

Creyendo que se iba a ir sola, Faith subió al autobús. Al pasar el hombre por su lado la cazadora tuvo que admitir que Cordelia tenia razón, el individuo parecía que estaba sufriendo las etapas iniciales de la abstinencia de alcohol. Sería un milagro si llegan a Los Ángeles de una sola pieza.

Cordelia, pasaba por el pasillo del autobús, comprobando en cada fila de asientos donde se encontraba la cazadora. Su temperamento empeoro cuando la vio en parte posterior de la monstruosidad. "Típico, apuesto a que también se sentaba en la ultima fila en el insti." Cordelia se sentó en el asiento junto a ella. "Si alguna vez fue al insti"

"Que bueno que te unas a nosotros, señorita Chase." dijo Faith arrastrando las palabras. "¿Consiguió el conductor superar el programa de doce pasos ya?"

"Cállate". se cruzo de brazos Cordelia tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de Faith, con poco éxito. "Algunos de nosotros tenemos una vida a la que volver, no tengo tiempo que perder sentada aquí."

"Lo que tú digas." La sonrisa se mantuvo, lo que llevó a Cordelia a darle la espalda y cambiarse a los asientos de mas adelante.

Esos asientos pasaron a ser ocupados por dos hombres, el más joven en torno a los diecinueve años, su compañero en algún lugar de cuarenta y pocos años. El mayor de los dos dio un codazo a su compañero y le indicó con la cabeza hacia las mujeres jóvenes. "Hola cosa dulce, ¿vas hasta el final del camino?" El más joven se rió del mal juego de palabras.

En un segundo Cordelia tenía que decidir si hablar con los hombres de miradas lascivas, o darse la vuelta y hablar con Faith. Los hombres parecía el menor de sus males, al menos sabía cómo tratar con chicos salidos. "Me dirijo a Los Angeles, si es eso lo que quieres decir."

"¿Es usted actriz?" El más joven dijo. "Eres lo suficientemente bonita para ser una de esas estrellas."

"Ehh, gracias." Cordelia se sentía cómoda con los elogios, pero por alguna razón ella no podía comprender, porque oyó un bufido por parte de Faith. "¿Ambos se dirigen a Los Ángeles?" Ella decidio cambiar de tema.

-Claro que di. " El mayor dijo. "Yo soy Jake, y este es mi hijo Jamie. Extendió un brazo musculoso, y Cordelia de mala gana le estrechó la mano.

"Cordelia". dijo a secas.

"Y yo soy Faith." Una voz alegre se inclinó hacia delante extendiendo su mano hacia un Jake que la miraba lascivamente mientras con su otro el otro brazo que serpentea alrededor de los hombros de Cordelia.

"Hola, Faith." Jake se estaba convirtiendo en un elemento permanente, "Entonces, ¿tu también vas a Los Ángeles?"

-"Claro que si ". Cuando Jake le soltó la mano, Faith la dejó caer a descansar en el muslo de Cordelia, su dedo meñique a escondidas bajo el dobladillo de la falda negra. "Donde quiera que mi bebé va, yo voy."

«¡Cómo! Cordelia exigido, su tono aparentemente tranquilo, sin querer entrar en una lucha frente a los dos hombres.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Jamie, los ojos muy abiertos con súbito interés, mientras que Jake sólo se humedeció los labios en un gesto inconsciente de deseo.

"Por supuesto, como vas a dejar a alguien como ella lejos?" dijo Faith, decidida a jugar con estos hombres un poco, especialmente si ello significaba molestar a Cordelia.

Jamie negó con la cabeza, el habla, por el momento impasible. Jake no tenía tales problemas. "Así que dime Faith, ¿cómo os divertiréis cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles?"

"Divertirnos?" la voz de Faith , aguantando la risa al sentir a Cordelia tensarse con furia.

-Sí, ¿sabes? " Viendo un desconcierto "Pensé que nosotros cuatro podemos conseguir una habitación en alguna parte, tomar unas copas, tal vez algún baile y luego, bueno, a ver qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Faith miró a Cordelia, dándose cuenta de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y que su broma había llegado a su límite. "No lo creo."

"Aww, vamos nena, será divertido." Jake rogó.

"Ella dijo que no!" Cordelia dijo, a continuación, de pie, se quito el brazo de Faith y se fue hacia un asiento del medio vacío.

"Cordy?" Faith le habla a sus espaldas sin ninguna respuesta.

Jake se echó a reír. "Parece que alguien se va a quedar sola esta noche." Él se burló. "Entonces, ¿qué tal si yo y el muchacho te demostramos lo que te has estado perdiendo?"

Faith le hecho una mirada fulminante. "Por lo que puedo ver, no me he perdido mucho". Mientras pasaba por el lado de los dos hombres, una mano salió disparada y la cogió del brazo apretándolo.

"No me hables en ese tono, Faith." El hombre soltó con desprecio, el hombre mayor decidió enseñar a la niña buenos modales.

Con un rápido giro de su brazo Faith se soltó, a continuación, llevo la mano hasta su cuello, presionando fuertemente en la yugular. "¿Sí? Bueno, no me importa demasiado por tu cara, pero estoy dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, por ahora. Sólo permanece con los pensamientos y las manos en ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien". Él gruñó.

Faith quito la mano de su garganta. "Maldita sea, yo realmente quería probar como se mueve Xena". Con un guiño a Jamie deambulaba por el pasillo en busca de Cordelia. La ex animadora estaba sentada de espaldas. Faith dudo antes de sentarse a su lado, no está segura si iba a recibir una bofetada. "Mira C, no quería decir nada, yo estaba jugando con los chicos." No hubo respuesta. "Sé que no debería haber hecho eso..." las palabras de Faith se apagaron, sus razones poco claras incluso a ella misma.

* * *

"Pero, ¿qué?" Cordelia exigió, volviéndose a mirarla. "Simplemente pensaste que sería una forma más de humillarme?

"¡No!" El fuego en los ojos de Cordelia encendió a Faith. "joder, debes pensar que eres afortunada, hay un montón de personas que matarían por conseguir un pedazo de mí. Literalmente."

Los ojos de Cordelia miraban sobre el cuerpo de Faith, ocultando el interés que quedó consternado al encontrar que poseía. "Ellos podrían luchar por el placer de matarte, pero dudo que nadie malgaste la energía persiguiendo tu pellejo escuálido".

"Flaca!" La de voz de Faith se elevó, atrayendo la atención de quienes les rodean. "¿Qué estás mirando?" Ella le gritó a la mujer mayor a través del pasillo, lo que llevó a la mujer a trasladarse a la parte delantera del autobús. "Yo no soy escuálida". Ella siseó.

Cordelia simplemente dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre el cuerpo de Faith, antes con un tono de aburrimiento agregando. "Si eso te hace sentir mejor, estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en otra palabra para describirte, aunque flaca encaja bastante bien."

"Eres una puta." Indignada, Faith alcanzó el dobladillo de su camiseta y se puso a tirar de ella, mostrando un abdomen tonificado y suave a lo largo del camino. "¿Esto es escuálido para ti? Huh! ¿No?"

"Faith! Para por el amor de Dios!" Las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, Cordelia havia parado a la cazadora que casi se quito la camiseta. La visión de los pechos dentro de un sostén de seda negro tuvo un efecto desastroso en la coordinación de Cordelia, sus manos torpes en su intento de captar la parte superior y sin darse cuenta a través de la piel delicada. "Por favor, Faith, no lo hagas." Finalmente le rogó, todas las miradas del bus se dirigieron hacia ellas.

La camiseta seguía mostrando su pecho, una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó los labios de Faith. "Está bien, sólo con que admitas que no soy escuálido".

-Muy bien, no estás flaca ". Cordelia resopló.

La parte superior bajó unos centímetros. "Y que mucha gente me desea". Faith añadió, empezando a disfrutar.

Cordelia sólo la fulminó con la mirada hasta que la camiseta, una vez más empezó a aumentar. -"Muy bien, un montón de gente te desea. "

La parte superior se redujo de nuevo en su lugar habitual y como Faith se acerco un poco más a Cordelia, sus labios accidentalmente, rozando los de la otra chica mientras susurraba: "Por ejemplo, tu?"

Los ojos de Cordelia se cerraron por su propia voluntad, su frecuencia cardíaca aumentaba a medida que esperaba que Faith la besara. Ella no lo hizo. En cuanto a la otra chica, ella abrió los ojos para ver a Faith esperando pacientemente una respuesta, ninguna señal de su bravuconería habitual. Con la mirada confusa de Cordelia, era como si la respuesta fuese realmente importante para ella, no sólo otro juego de su lista de diversión. ¿Debe decir la verdad y sufrir el riesgo de ser burla para la otra chica? El deseo que inspiraba a Faith era nuevo y lo deseada por completo, ella no quería darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía con los pantalones negros ajustados, o de lo bien que olía. Fue un capricho temporal ocasionado por la soledad, nada más, pero la verdad era que ella quería a Faith, pero no había manera de que ella se lo dijera a la cazadora. "En tus sueños Faith".

"Oh, estas segura." dijo Faith con tristeza hasta que notó la mirada que desmentía las palabras de Cordelia.

Cuando el autobús continuó su viaje, las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Los pensamientos de Faith volvían a su celda de la prisión y los cinco meses de soledad que le quedaban al llegar a Los Ángeles. En cuanto observo los ojos cerrados y el rostro pacifico de Cordelia, se dio cuenta de que no quería un revolcón, sino la compañía, alguien a que solo quisiera estar con ella.

Al abrir los ojos Cordelia se encontró con la imagen de Faith sonriendo-le con cariño, rso le provoco un efecto desconcertante. "¿Estás haciendo muecas?"

"Hmm?" La sonrisa de Faith se desvaneció un poco, pero no la abandonó por completo. "-No, sólo estaba pensando. "

"Bien .." Cordelia se movió incómoda en su asiento, a la vista de esos ojos marrones cálidos acariciando suavemente su rostro, estaba teniendo un efecto inquietante, lo que provocó una respuesta sarcástica para librarla de ellos. "Este va a hacer un cambio refrescante."

Faith se limitó a sonreír, con los ojos sin dejar nunca la cara bonita. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de llegar y tocar la piel preciosa, trazando un camino desde la mandíbula hacia los labios pulposos antes de coger por detrás del cuello elegante de Cordelia para tirar de ellos más cerca, bastante cerca de los labios para tocar ...

"Faith?" Cordelia le pegó a la otra chica en el brazo, de repente preocupado por la mirada a lo lejos que había superado su cara. "¿Estás bien?"

Sus ojos reorientados, la cazadora no estaba segura de si realmente había besado sus labios delicados o no, el hecho es que Cordelia estaba sentada allí y no la miraba mal, señaló el hecho de que no. "Cinco por cinco." Fue la respuesta, casi una respuesta automática y en ningún lugar cerca de la verdad.

"Bien".

"C, Cordelia," comenzó Faith vacilante, "Supongo que estarás muy ocupada en Los Angeles, lo de Angel y todo eso?" Dentro de ella se maldijo por sacar el tema, ella sabía que seria rechazada, pero no pudo detener el diminuto fragmento de esperanza.

Cordelia frente el ceño mientras trataba de adivinar a donde iba a parar Faith. "Eso me ocupa un montón de tiempo, sí."

"Ah, bueno ..." Faith se mordió el labio "No importa"

Cordelia se volvió en su asiento para ver la vergüenza en la cara de la cazadora, ¿desde cuándo a Faith le daba vergüenza algo? Cordelia se preguntó, que es lo que la otra chica había estado a punto de decir. "No importa qué? Vamos Faith, no puedes dejar una frase a la medias".

"No importa" Faith se quejó.

La mano de Cordelia salió disparado al aire en señal de disgusto. "¡Hola! Aquí mujer que quiere respuestas". Un dedo se abrió paso para darle en metió del pecho un golpe-cito a Faith. "Cuéntamelo!"

* * *

Quitando el dedo, Faith hizo ademán de frotar un hematoma imaginario. "¡Hey! Será mejor que vayas con cuidado bestia, dandome estos golpes, que tengo una reputación".

"Ja, ja." La chica comenzó frente de la nariz de Faith. -" No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente... dime. "

La fe se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular la importancia de su pregunta y preparándose para el rechazo que sabía que iba a seguir. "Me preguntaba si querrías venir a visitarme ... en prisión".

¿Yo? " Cordelia se sorprendió ¿por qué quería la cazadora que ella la visitase? "¿Por qué?"

"Yo. .." Faith se quedó mirando a Cordelia, cansada de su propia cobardía. "Me gustas Cordelia ... No estoy seguro de por qué, me refiero a cuando comenzaste a gustarme, pero lo haces. Tú eres fuerte, guapa, valiente y no dejas que la gente se aproveche de ti y eso me gusta. Me gustas".

Las mariposas invadieron el estómago de Cordelia, no estaba seguro de si debia creer a la otra chica. "¿En serio?"

"Sí". Faith podía ver la incredulidad, no tenía la culpa de no creerla, ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba diciendo todo esto. "No voy a mentir y decir que no me gustaría saltar encima tuyo ahora mismo y seguir lo que me dice el corazón." Dando una mirada lasciva, lo que provocó un rubor en Cordelia. "Pero lo que realmente necesito es un amigo, alguien a quien voy a serle sincera y que no tenga miedo de decirme que estoy actuando como una perra. Sé que nunca fuimos realmente amigas, pero ... solo pensé, que tal vez ... "

"¿Qué gano yo?" Cordelia interrumpe, con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Faith frunció el ceño hasta que recordó la misma pregunta exactamente una hora antes, una sonrisa se hizo en sus labios cuando comenzó a tener esperanzas de que al menos Cordelia no se reía de su petición. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tres minutos .." Cordelia sonrió, "de silencio .." La sonrisa se hizo más grande, "y sin moverte".

Faith recordó lo que había planeado hacer durante sus tres minutos de ininterrumpida Cordelia, pero ella dudaba de que la ex animadora tendría el mismo instinto para posar las manos libremente a través de la delicada piel de Faith. No es que ella hubiese planeado abusar sexualmente de la otra chica, solo tomarle el pelo un poco con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta. -Muy bien, tres minutos ... y entonces vendrás a visitarme? "

"Lo haré". Cordelia confirmó, preguntándose si los viajes en autobús había efectuado gravemente su salud mental. Mirando por la ventana que se alegraba de ver las luces de Los Ángeles, lo que significaba que estaban llegando a la estación de autobuses, pero también significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo para aprovechar sus tres minutos. "Entonces, ¿estás lista?"

Los ojos de la Faith había seguido la mirada de Cordelia y las luces de Los Ángeles, estaba confusa en cuanto a si la pregunta se refería a su regreso o los tres minutos de silencio. "¿Lista?"

"Para mis tres minutos". Cordelia explicó, con los ojos pegados a Faith, mostrando a la otra mujer lo importante en este momento, no lo que estaba afuera.

"Ehh, si claro." Fue su respuesta con indiferencia, enmascarando el verdadero malestar que sentía. "¿Quieres empezar a contar o .."

"Shhhh, no se habla". Cordelia recordó, le puso un dedo sobre los labios de Faith con delicadeza. "Este es mi tiempo".

Faith comenzó a darse cuenta hasta qué punto la idea de dejarse indefensa a sí misma en verdad la aterrorizaba. Ella sabia que Cordelia no iba a herirla, y si lo intentaba ella era mas fuerte. No, era sólo el pensamiento de que alguien tenía el control sobre ella. Con una respiración profunda trató de recordar que era un juego, un poco de diversión inofensiva, pero los sentimientos de los que había compartido momentos antes la había dejado abierta de manera que pocas veces había visto, un blanco fácil para una palabra dura o cruel . Ella le había pedido a la otra chica, en esencia, ser su amiga, y ahora tenía que demostrar que era digna.

Cordelia estaba pérdida en la forma en que quería continuar. Al principio sólo había girado a su alrededor, haciendo que Faith estuviera en las mismas condiciones que ella misma había estado. Ahora parecía otra cosa, la mirada de recelo y casi miedo en el alma de la cazadora los ojos marrones había repercutido en todo el cuerpo de Cordelia, causando que sus manos temblasen ligeramente por la confianza de la chica. No era algo que ella habría reconocido hace unos años

Cordelia no se movía ni hablaba, para estos preciosos minutos dejó que sus ojos hacer todo su trabajo. Tres minutos de observación ininterrumpida de Faith, no sólo una oportunidad de admirar a la chica, su tono físico, aunque su mirada bajo a sus redondeados pechos y los muslos bien formados, labios carnosos. No, lo que verdaderamente Cordelia estaba viendo eran sus profundos ojos marrones, que parecían hundirla con su intensidad, no eran los ojos de un asesino, un psicópata, esos eran los ojos de una joven solitaria y con problemas que desesperadamente. Eran ojos de los que Cordelia podía enamorarse, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que Faith bajara la guardia y saliera su verdadero yo.

Faith había estado inmóvil, observando la mirada de Cordelia vagar a través de su cuerpo en una forma que alimentó su confianza, por no mencionar su libido. Entonces después de unos segundos la mirada había cambiado, los ojos que había encontrado y la conmoción de verse expuesto a casi la hizo mirar hacia otro lado. Esta mirada fue de alguna forma más personal, más intensa que incluso las caricias más íntimas, su efecto en su cuerpo más poderoso que mil besos. No es que la mirada fuera sexual, no había deseo o lujuria. La necesidad de entrar, una demanda para demostrar quién era en realidad, quizá por primera vez en su vida, y se asustó, mientras que al mismo tiempo, obligándola a cumplir sus demandas.

Algo en los ojos de Faith dio la señal de un cambio, una aceptación y con ella una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Cordelia. Podía sentir su aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca y las mejillas colorar-se de vergüenza o de excitación, no podía decir qué. Sin pensamiento consciente Cordelia comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en los de la otra chica cuando sus labios se acercaron. Poco a poco con una lenta agonía, Cordelia se acercó en busca de rechazo o la satisfacción presumida. Lo único que vio fue la aceptación, la esperanza y una gran parte el miedo.

Por último los labios se rozaron en un toque demasiado corto para ser llamado, incluso un beso, pero con que uno toca algo fugaz, algo nuevo se desató en los corazones de dos chicas jóvenes muy diferentes pero muy similares. No era algo que supieran explicar, o incluso estar dispuestos a reconocer, pero estaba allí. Como si una señal se había dado dos pares de ojos cerrados, la búsqueda otra vez, toca todo lo que quedaba por explorar. Moverse juntos el contacto era suave y agradable, ya que poco a poco comenzó a explorar el tacto delicado de cada labios. El toque de luz y todavía dolorosamente tierna, produciendo un ronroneo de placer puro para mezclar con el beso. Necesitaba más, Cordelia llevó su mano hasta posarse sobre una mejilla de porcelana, su con amor acariciando la piel suave como profundizó el beso.

Faith pudo sentir la mano suave en su rostro, el gesto mas cuidadoso que podía recordar. A continuación, una lengua vacilante rozó el labio inferior, forzando un gemido desde lo más profundo y una invitación abierta a Cordelia para explorar, suavidad aterciopelada caliente la invadía, su toque dio la bienvenida con una caricia de su propia lengua, en una danza de la exploración mutua y la pasión. Faith movió a la mano para acariciar suavemente la cara de Cordelia, lo que refleja el toque de su propia piel.

Rompiendo el beso por aire, Cordelia sonrió a la cazadora enrojecida y con los ojos cerrados rozaba sus dedos por la piel sensible de su mejilla. "Pensé que el acuerdo era de no moverse?" Cordelia preguntó en un suspiro, la luz de sus ojos bailan haciendo su agradecimiento por el toque obvio.

"Tus tres minutos pasaron hace rato." La cazadora explicó, una sonrisa pequeña captura de los labios, como un recuerdo vino a ella. "Yo, sin embargo, todavía tengo mis tres minutos."dijo mirando a Cordelia que le contesto con una sonrrisa. "Por tu pregunta de por qué estaba en Sunnydale, no creerías que se me olvidaría, ¿verdad?"

Cordelia negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa en su cara una de la previsión y también un poco de malestar. Tenía miedo de que si la otra chica solo quería una seducción, la cercanía que había logrado ganar, se perdería. Lamentablemente eso no impidió que su cuerpo gritara el tacto de Faith, las manos se apoderen de la cabeza de la cazadora y reuniéndolos para otro beso caliente.

El autobús sacudió con fuerza, y las dos chicas se separaron. "Creo que eso significa que hemos llegado". dijo Faith a una confusa Cordelia, levantando la mano para borrar las manchas de lápiz labial en la boca de la chicas. Cordelia se limitó a asentir, sin saber exactamente dónde los dejó o lo que ella quería que sucediera.

Cuando las dos estaban dispuestas a salir, Jake y su joven amigo avergonzados ya que el de más edad se había perdido al ver el beso y la oportunidad que ofrecía para más miradas lascivas o sugerencias. El joven finalmente levantó la vista, su sonrisa de disculpa para su amigo y nervioso a la apreciación de la belleza de Cordelia.

-"Parece que usted ha capturado a otro corazón. " Faith le susurró, sin decir si se refería a Jamie o ella misma , pero Cordelia esperaba que fuera por ella.

Descendiendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta y, una vez más con dejarla descansar las manos en las caderas de Cordelia, aunque esta vez ella no esperaba ser rechazada. Sus dedos se hicieron lentos movimientos circulares sobre la materia oscura, haciendo que su piel ardiera por debajo. Fue entonces cuando la realidad de la situación cayó sobre Faith. Una vez fuera ella podría, con poco o ningún esfuerzo llevarse a Cordelia a la cama, donde podrían estar toda la noche, tenia que estar en prisión por la mañana, pero iba a hacer eso? La idea del sexo parecía tan vacía y sin cumplir, lo que realmente quería era hacer el amor con esta mujer, abrazarla por la noche de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Pero si eso sucedía la idea de dejar todo atrás para volver a la cárcel sería insoportable. Faith suspiró, preguntándose qué había pasado de repente a su lema de conseguir algo y luego irse.

El suspiro llegó a los oídos de Cordelia, se giro y sonrió a Faith, su atención sólo se desvío de la cazadora para bajar del autobus. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de las caras de Angel y Wesley, que intercambió preguntas por encontrarla allí.

"Cordelia". Ángel le dio la bienvenida. "Estábamos buscando ...Faith." Su última palabra se convirtió en otro saludo cuando vio bajar a la otra chica del autobús.

"Angel". Faith reconoció, antes de mirar hacia Cordelia para una explicación, la ex animadora simplemente se encogió de hombros, la pequeña mueca que ensombreció su rostro evidencia que la aparición repentina de los hombres fue tan inesperado para ella como para Faith. "¿Qué haces aquí?" la cazadora pregunto, su tono áspero como se preveía todas sus fantasías de la noche se convierten en humo.

"Giles llamo. Él y Buffy creen que puede ser que necesites algo de ayuda para volver a la cárcel de forma segura." Al ver una mirada de enojo a través de los ojos de Faith se apresuró a continuar. "Willow entro de nuevo y te puso una extensión abierta." Fue recibido con dos pares de ojos confundidos. "Eso significa que tienes una semana antes de volver ... sólo quería hacerte saber que tenias algo más de tiempo."

Faith asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto a Cordelia dejó una media sonrisa en sus labios antes de desvanecerse. "Creo que voy a volver ahora, si no te importa."

Ángel se sorprendió ligeramente, Wesley abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se mantuvo en silencio. Cordelia sintió molestias antes de mirar a Faith, el cariño que ella fue testigo de que suficiente para apagar todos los temores que habían llevado a su ira. No estaba segura de por qué la Faith se iba tan pronto, pero en la reflexión sabía que era probablemente lo mejor para los dos. "Mantente a salvo". ¿Era todo lo que dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Vendrás a visitarme? " Faith preguntó en un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cordelia fue solo para Faith y eso le robó el aliento a la joven cazadora. "Te lo prometí, no?" y se fue.

Angel y Wesley parecían igualmente intrigados sobre Faith, antes de que el inglés encontrase su curiosidad. "¿Cómo es que tu y Cordelia viajaban juntas?"

Faith hizo una mueca, había estado a punto de decir "destino", pero se dio cuenta de tal respuesta viniendo de ella hubiera estado fuera de lugar, por no hablar de cursi. Así que ella se encogió de hombros. "Hemos coincidido en el mismo bus, nada mas." Y con una mirada impaciente que la llevaba hacia el coche de Ángel y al establecimiento penitenciario de Los Ángeles.


End file.
